heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformation/Gallery
Images Cinderella in her blue gown.jpg|Cinderella's pink rags morph into a blue gown for the ball. Twilight's_Ascension_S3E13.png|Twilight Sparkle becoming an alicorn. A-ko Magami's transformation.jpg|A-ko Magami magically transforms her different outfit into her most powerful sailor-suited battle outfit. Ariel becomes a human.jpg|Ariel becoming a human. transform.jpg|The Beast transforming into Prince Adam. Pinocchio becoming a real human boy.jpg|Pinocchio becoming a real boy. Aladdin-whatsyourproblem.jpg|Genie becoming freed. Kenai becomes a bear.gif|The spirits turn Queen Elsa becoming a Snow Queen. Odette turning into Swan.jpg|[[w:c:hero:Princess Odette|Odette transforms into a swan. Daydream Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer becomes Daydream Shimmer. Ben Tennyson transformation.png|Ben Tennyson using the Omnitrix to transform into an alien hero. Amalthea turns back into unicorn.gif|Lady Amalthea transforming back into a unicorn. Mane 6 pony up.jpg|Human Mane 6 pony up transformation. Powerpups mojo.jpg|Powerpuff Girls turned to Powerpups by Mojo. Scoobynatural-Winchesters get animated.jpg|Dean and Sam Winchester turn into animated versions of themselves. Sakura_Kinomoto's_transformation.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto magically transforms into Cardcaptor Sakura. As she transforms, Sakura's different outfit magically transforms into her school uniform. Danny_in_his_forms.jpg|Danny Fenton becoming Danny Phantom Superman-TAS-publicity-still.jpg|Clark Kent becoming Superman Arise Rodimus Prime.png|Hot Rod becoming Rodimus Prime, the new Autobot leader Serena Tsukino becomes Sailor Moon.png|Serena Tsukino transforming herself into Sailor Moon tiananaveen.gif|Tiana and Naveen breaking their frog spell Yumi & Ami's transformation pose.png|Yumi and Ami magically transforms their regular outfits into their powerful battle uniforms Sonic turning into a Werehog.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog changing into a Werehog Baby_Dragon_Aged_to_Thousand_Dragon08.jpg|Baby Dragon becoming Thousand Dragon Epicgohanscream.png|Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Angry-Bruce-Banner-Transforms-Into-The-Hulk-In-The-Avengers.gif|Bruce Banner transforming into Hulk. Giant Kevin.jpg|Kevin grows into a giant Minion. Mr Game and Watch octopus.jpg|Mr. Game and Watch becomes an octopus to attack enemies with his tentacles. Hermione cat super.jpg|Hermione Granger turned into a cat by her Polyjuice Potion. Kuz54.png|Kuzco drinks a potion and turns into a llama. Wendy_transformation.jpg|Wendy Testaburger turned into a zombie. blob_homer_simpson__by_michaeltanzer1991-dbzfjcq.png|Homer, having turned into a blob. Twilight turning grey S2E02.png|Twilight turning grey, having been corrupted by Discord. Logo_elemental_Petir_Api_Cahaya.png|BoBoiBoy transforms into various elemental forms and even split into three with his power band. Spike making a realization S8E11.png|Spike gains his new pair of wings after trasformation. GigaBowser-1.jpg|Bowser, having turned into Giga Bowser Link Adulthood.png|Link, having turned and grew up into an adult Link becoming Fierce Deity Link.png|Young Link becoming Fierce Deity Link KISS transforms.gif|KISS changing their costumes for their concert Classic Super Sonic and Modern Super Sonic.png|Sonic and Classic Sonic turned into their Super forms with the power of Chaos Emeralds. Nita Bear.jpg|Nita, having turned into an bear Super Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog turned into Super Silver by the combine powers of Super Sonic ultrakatty and warrior lucy.jpeg|Unikitty's transformation of Ultrakatty. Teddy, Rexy and Gilbert puppet forms.png|Teddy, Rexy and Gilbert, having turned into their puppet forms by Caillou's kite. Hyper Drago.jpg|Drago, having turned into Hyper Drago Vanellope's transformation.png|Vanellope Von Schwerts' transformation as the ruler/president of Sugar Rush. Videos Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean find The Mystery Machine|Dean and Sam Winchester turn into animated versions of themselves. Twilight Becomes An Alicorn (Magical Mystery Cure) MLP FiM HD|Twilight Sparkle transforms into an Alicorn princess. Spike's Wings Appear Spike vs the Roc (Molt Down) MLP FiM HD|Spike gains his new pair of wings after trasformation. Arise Rodimus Prime - Transformers the Movie G1|Hot Rod becomes the new Autobot leader, Rodimus Prime. Last Story Super Shadow transformation(Shadow the Hedgehog)|Shadow becomes Super Shadow One Piece - Luffy's Gear Fourth HD Category:Galleries